Talk:Antidote Signet
Apparently this cures more than the 3 listed, anyone want to check? — Skuld 04:14, 18 June 2006 (CDT) :It doesn't. I just tested. --68.142.13.99 04:55, 18 June 2006 (CDT) Old, but: [[Game_updates/20060426#Ranger|'Antidote Signet': Fixed a bug causing this Signet to remove Conditions other than Blind, Disease, and Poison.]] — Skuld 07:13, 30 August 2006 (CDT) Remove the note on removing blind fairly quickly please. 2 seconds is not quickly.-Thomas An update recently changed it to 1 second. Duncan Dragoon 18:54, 8 March 2007 (CST) The April 5th update makes this skill look like a better and more reliable way to remove blind than the Signet of Malice --GodofJur 20:28, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Mending Touch still pwns this imho. (T/ ) 20:31, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Why'sat? This skill pwns blindbots now. You could have blind, bleeding, poison and deep wound on you and it would still get the blind underneath it all and remove poison to boot. Although Mend Touch is 3/4 cast time and heals a tiny bit, but this is FREE. That's an important thing for a warrior who has to remove blind every 4 seconds. Duncan Dragoon 14:13, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :W/R is a dead class in PvP though. :\ (T/ ) 23:55, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Ah, ANet and its baby steps...this is the second buff Antidote Signet has received in recent months, but they still haven't made it do what it needs to do most to be a viable skill: REMOVE WEAKNESS. Arshay Duskbrow 20:45, 6 April 2007 (CDT) I don't have nightfall yet so I don't have access to mending touch but until then, I consider antidote signet to be the best way to remove blind when dealing with eles that blind a lot. As said earlier, this skill is the most reliable at removing blind since condition stack order doesn't effect it. Now that it has a cast time of 1s and a cool down of 4s, it's very easy to remove blind when fighting an air spiking ele. --SavageX 19:39, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :Actually, very good, they use 10 energy every time they blind you, you spend nothing removing it, and it has the same recharge as blinding surge. Thoughtful 18:10, 17 May 2007 (CDT) ::As a primary R, d-shot+mending touch do fine. Except when they're packing both surge and flash ofc >.> –Ichigo724 13:23, 18 May 2007 (CDT) Does anyone else find the comment about people using Backfire and Mark of Subversion on Rangers rediculous? 204.52.179.199 14:27, 18 May 2007 (CDT) :Very, but then again I HAVE killed a Mending Touch warrior with power spike before (Frustration ftw!) --Gimmethegepgun 14:32, 18 May 2007 (CDT) You can not get it... You can not get the skill in Gunner's Hold... I deleted that line. :Needs lame tag.. 85.81.126.123 19:57, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::It's a good skill to counter Blind. No need for a LAME-tag imho. -- -- (s)talkpage 20:00, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::free blind removal every 5 seconds is pretty good IMO-- (Talk) ( ) 20:06, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Yup. Leeroythefeared 11:33, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Antidote signet not there Hey all, Antidote signet can not be learned at the Eye of the North or Rata Sum from their skill trainers. I just looked for them. Maybe a patch has done it, I don't know, but the entry is now incorrect. : Probably yet another case where someone has unlocked it previously and found it there...Leeroythefeared 18:36, 28 May 2008 (UTC) June 12th After that update, none of the previous notes seem to be... well... notable. However, I felt strange about removing a whole section. Anyone else agree? (Talk • ) 23:06, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :No, they don't seem all that notable. Though it may be worth noting that this is the only ranger skill that removes conditions. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 23:23, 12 June 2008 (UTC) FINALLY Awesome :D . Though, is it better than mending touch? No. But its a good alternative if you can't be a monk secondary. 23:14, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Being better than Mending Touch is a bit debatable (save a couple energy, which could be useful for more e-heavy ranger metas, doubt it will replace mtouch though)...but definitely it's going to see a lot more use. What really strikes me is, by buffing Antidote Signet, Remedy Signet is now obsolete. - ' Ad Victoriam' 23:35, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::I find Mending Touch and Antidote Signet to be quite equal now. Mending Touch guarantees two conditions removed, but Antidote can remove up to 4 (with a shorter recharge but a slightly longer casting time). This frees up your secondary, as well. You'd lose out on that small heal, though. -Mike 00:20, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::Plus Mending Touch can be heal touched ally...usually an unused part of the skill, but I've saved a couple people in the Arenas with it. I tried out Antidote Signet for a couple runs, personally I prefer Touch because it's more reliable for general anti-condition. Rangers can spare 2 energy here and there anyways. - ' Ad Victoriam' 00:38, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::::MTouch is sometimes used in TA to remove dazed from the monk or whatnot. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 00:49, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Yea, i have to agree with what was said above. The antidote signet now makes remedy signet well...weak. But, it's still smart to keep the classes separated. otherwise paragons could take antidote signet and not have to worry about conditions even more than they already don't.-- 05:52, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Does it mean now it always removes one condition +blind, poison or disease... or does it mean you need to be blinded, poisoned or diseased to have it remove another condition as well? --Birchwooda Treehug 07:59, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :It'll always remove at least one condition (assuming you have any on you). ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 09:09, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::Finally a step, albeit a small one, in the direction of making Rangers that little bit more desireable. Mending Touch is still better for the majority of situations but not all Rangers run a Monk secondary :) -arual 09:24, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Well. It's better than Remedy Signet now lol. Roxas XIII 11:13, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes, but remember that a Paragon secondary would also grant access to a reusable resurrection skill, Signet of Return. 11:35, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::Reusable, but still pretty bad if you're taking a Paragon Secondary. You could make up for it with "We Shall Return!", but then your whole team should take reusable rez. -Mike 19:37, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::Both in PvE and PvP (except for arena's, AB, HB) it is not uncommon to have at least one reusable ress like from a ressmer. Think "We Shall Return!" isn't too bad to bring. Besides, even if your party is ressing with signets, you still get the energy bonus ;) 17:33, 26 June 2008 (UTC)